1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic disk apparatus for recording and reading of digital data in a magnetic disk cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic disk apparatus for recording and reading digital data of computer or the like must make accurate mounting of the cartridge on a motor driving means for accurate operation of the recording and reading function. Therefore hitherto a mechanism for such accurate insertion has been very complicated as disclosed in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3 of the Japanese unexamined published application Sho No. 59-154669, wherein the mechanism has too many trigger levers, thereby resulting in a requirement for a strong pressing force when inserting the cartridge. The assemblage of the prior art has necessitated many assembling steps which may lead to a decrease in reliability.